Facebook Sucks
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: In response to Codiak's "Insult Danny Day" Challenge: Danny said something. Something seriously stupid on Facebook. It's time for Clueless1 to finally understand the importance of "think before you speak".


**A/N: **Just a little response to Codiak's "Insult Danny Day" Challenge. Lol, I had a load of fun with this, I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook Sucks <strong>

**Challenge Issued by: Codiak :)**

* * *

><p>Facebook.<p>

It all started with Facebook.

It was an accident; he didn't really know the consequences to his rash actions. So technically, it wasn't really his fault. He didn't even know that saying something so literal like that would actually be taken seriously. But really, it's Danny for Pete's sake. The boy's as clueless as a sloth. And seriously, how on earth was his town so stupid? It wasn't even funny anymore. Sure, they've jabbed and had fun with it – but after a while, it gets seriously annoying.

What did this unfortunate fourteen-year-old boy do, you ask? Well, here's the story...starting all the way back to Facebook the earlier evening...

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton <strong>is killing himself over homework

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley like this.**

**Sam Manson: **How's the history one going along? I managed to finish the first five pages...seven more to go... -.-

**Tucker Foley: **At least you're on the fifth page...I haven't even finished the first one :(

**Danny Fenton: **I'm the on the first question...what the hell does propaganda mean?

**Sam Manson: ***shakes head* Don't bother me. Ask Tucker

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton <strong>wrote on **Tucker Foley's Wall: **POKE, man. I don't understand propaganda...explain it to me please? :D

**Tucker Foley: **Seriously Danny, do you even TRY to pay attention? The teacher explained it about a thousand times!

**Danny Fenton: **HEY! It's not my fault I can't understand her stupid Scottish accent. Who the freaking hell hires these annoying, stupid teachers anyway? -.-

**Tucker Foley: **Whoa man, don't go writing down stuff like that. Do you WANT to get killed? And how can you not understand her? It's barely noticeable

**Danny Fenton: **It's not fair! She says the words in all these really annoying ways! Especially when she goes like, "Do you wan' any sweetiez chil'dren?" THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SAY SWEETS! D:

**Dash Baxter: **Hahaaa! Fenton's annoyed by grammar! How prissy can you get? XD

**Danny Fenton: **What!

**Tucker Foley: **For once, the jock's got it right... XD Prissy Danny!

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT!

**Sam Manson: **Seriously Danny, is that why you always never do your homework right? Because you hate how she says "sweets"? XD

**Danny Fenton: **D:

**Paulina Sanchez: **OH MY GOD WHAT A LOSER!

**Danny Fenton: **D: D:

**Professor Lancer: **Mr Fenton, please report to my office Monday morning to discuss your obvious lack of respect for international (or any) teachers.

**Danny Fenton: **I hate my life D:

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>What is this? WHAT IS THIS? I DON'T EVEN... D:

**Dash Baxter: ** Liked our little surprise Fentina?

**Sam Manson: **You have to admit that it was a little funny...

**Danny Fenton: **:O You've betrayed me to the dark side!

**Sam Manson: **Honestly, Danny...

**Tucker Foley: **I liked it when he fell over the trash bin and then knocked his head against the wall...twice XD

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG AND THEN WHEN HE FELL INTO THE GARBAGE! IT WAS SO FUNNY! I ALMOST RUINED MY MASCARA!

**Danny Fenton: **What is this "Insult Danny Day"? :(

**Dash Baxter: **Not a bad idea Fenton...

**Danny Fenton: **Wait, I didn't mean it that way!

**Tucker Foley: **DUDE, you just dug a grave for yourself XD

**Sam Manson: **You were literally ASKING for it XD

**Danny Fenton: **Shit... D:

* * *

><p>When poor little Danny went to school the very next day, he was instantly bombarded with insults, jokes and pranks. The poor boy didn't stand a single chance against the assault. And when this sadly misunderstood boy turned to authority for defence, he realized with crumbled hopes that they were too onto this joke. He spent this entire day joked and picked on, even earning the school record for beating Pointdexter for the 'most bullied'.<p>

Sam and Tucker weren't much help to his problem. They also were caught into the hype of the insane day, poking fun at Danny whenever they got a chance. Even his prissy, older sister Jazz started to pay him back for the 'Youngblood Incident' by announcing to his closest friends about Mr. Fluffernutter. In which Danny died of embarrassment.

Mr. Fluffernutter was Danny's old cuddly octopus. Danny didn't like fluffy bears. He claimed that octopus' were much cooler – causing the birth of Danny's first childhood friend. Jazz announced that he still kept the fluffy orange octopus buried in the back of his closet, and when he was distressed – brought him out for a comforting hug.

Let's just say that Danny's never felt so betrayed in his entire life. In a way, he understood that it was payback for telling everyone else about her Einstein bear. But this was just too freaking cruel. When Danny went home that day, he grabbed a pen and paper and quickly jotted down the words that he followed for the rest of his life. Even when he got married to Sam and got three kids, he held that paper in his hands, remembering the words like a burn mark branded on his skin.

_Note to self: When on Facebook, just tell everyone that toast sucks._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how was it? Good, bad, totally boring? XD Tell me please! :D Please review :P

Luvs Twikadevra


End file.
